Various types of information may be converted to a digital format and the digital data then transmitted to a user location as a radio frequency signal comprising a digital data stream. A single user location may be able to receive these digital radio frequency transmissions from multiple sources. For example, a user may receive signals directed from one or more terrestrial transmitters. Also, the same user may be able to receive digital radio frequency signals from one or more satellites. Regardless of the source of the radio frequency signals which comprise the digital data stream, each data stream must be processed at the user location to provide useful information.
Direct broadcast satellite (DBS) television transmission is one example of digital radio frequency transmission. In DBS transmission, digital signals on a number of different carrier frequencies are transmitted from a satellite and these multiple carrier frequencies together comprise a data stream. The frequency spectrum now allotted to DBS transmissions comprises the spectrum from 12.2 to 12.7 GHz. Each carrier frequency carries data for several different discrete outputs, which in the DBS example, comprise television channels. In order to use the DBS data stream, the entire data stream is picked up by a suitable antenna and the frequencies are down converted to an intermediate frequency below the radio frequency level. A receiver at the user location demodulates the desired carrier frequency and decodes the demodulated signals to produce a desired output comprising a channel input for a television set.